Spring sprite
The Spring Sprite is the main protagonist of The Firebird Suite segment of Fantasia 2000. Physical Appearance The Sprite is a very pretty, beautiful and attractive young-woman-like creature. In her most common form, she has a light green skin and long bushy hair of the same color. Her eyes have the color that stands between yellow and light orange, and above them are thick black eyebrows. She is slender. Sometimes, between her hips and arms is a kind of curtain made of leather, that she uses to make flight easier, but she can remove it if she want. Her size varies, but she usually the size of a young girl. Considering she is a nature spirit, she has no clothing and walks around naked. Depending on her surroundings, she can take on various forms and colors; in water/rain form, she is blue, in nature form, which is her most commonly used form, she is green, and in ash form she is dark gray. Personality The Spring Sprite is a benevolent force of life and creation. She loves the forest and its creatures, and is happy to bring spring every year. As mentioned, she is a force of creation, and thus has a creative and artistic side, seen when she forms a flower, rethinks, and turns it into a dazzling sight, and a barren tree into a tree covered with gorgeous blossoms. She is also a curious being, as she was puzzled as to why she could not make flora grow on a mountain, and investigated, only to unintentionally unleash her polar opposite, the Firebird, a living primal force of destruction, and horrified by the destruction that followed. Once the disaster ceased, she was crippled with grief at the loss of so much life, and guilt-ridden for causing it by awakening the Firebird. Her friend, the Elk, however was able to cheer her up and give her hope when she saw her tears began to heal the land, and rejoiced when she was able to restore the forest. All in all, the Spring Sprite is truly a loving being of creation and life, and found strength and hope in realizing that no matter how much is lost to Destruction, Creation is limitless, as is the constant renewal of Life. Appearances Fantasia 2000 The Sprite first appears in the sequence where snowmelt drips down in a hidden pool. In the form of a Water Sprite, she merges from the pool to meet the Elk and he leads her out of the hidden alcove and she gets to work, her body turning green and melting the snow away for the coming of the Spring season, covering the forest in fresh foliage. Going up a nearby mountain though, her abilities aren't following her up the slope. Curious as to what's going on, she looks inside the massive crater of the mountain at a small volcanic stone. Touching the stone, it awakens the Firebird, who rises from the ash, smoke and magma to attack the Sprite and destroy the forest. Running for dear life from the flames and lava flows, the Firebird eventually chases her up a tree where the monster rises up for one final attack. Cutting to the aftermath where the landscape has turned grey and ash-covered, the Elk finds a burnt out and grey Sprite, in Ash form. The Elk helps her up and gives her a ride on his antlers as the Sprite cries from the destruction she unleashed. Soon she realizes her tears are healing the land and takes back to the sky in a Rain form, bringing a healing shower down upon the valley. Continuing her work, she bring the plant life back to the forest, restoring the trees and finally covering the volcano in a fresh layer of grass, her confidence fully restored. Trivia * The original ending of the sequence had the Sprite taking on a Sun form and shining over the valley. * Interestingly, the spring sprite bears an extremely vague resemblance to Miriam, Moses' sister from Dreamworks' The Prince Of Egypt and Merida from Disney/Pixar's Brave according to a few remarks. ** The Spring Sprite behaves in ways similar to animals by the various ways she moves. Sometimes she soars like a bird, floats like a fish, climbs like a squirrel, and runs upright like a human, and even moves in a flowing motion akin to water. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:Disney Fairies